Steve Guttenberg
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York City, U.S. | occupation = Actor, author, producer, director, businessman | years_active = 1977–present | spouse = * }} }} Steven Robert Guttenberg (born August 24, 1958) is an American actor, author, businessman, producer, and director. He starred in 1984's Police Academy, and went on to perform in lead roles in Hollywood films of the 1980s, including Cocoon, Three Men and a Baby, Three Men and a Little Lady and Short Circuit. Early life Guttenberg was born in Brooklyn, New York,Guttenberg, Steve, in the son of Ann Iris (née Newman), a surgical assistant, and Jerome Stanley Guttenberg, an electrical engineer. . Source notes re: birthplace, "Some sources erroneously cite Massapequa, Long Island." He had a Jewish upbringing in the Flushing neighborhood of the borough of Queens before his family moved to North Massapequa, New York, where he graduated from Plainedge High School in 1976. "@PLainedge1976". Note: Source says Guttenberg transferred to New York City's High School of Performing Arts for his final two years of high school. During high school, he attended a summer program at the Juilliard School where he studied under John Houseman, and he won a role in an off-Broadway production of The Lion in Winter. After his high school graduation, he attended the State University of New York (SUNY) at Albany for a year. He moved to California to pursue an acting career. As Guttenberg recounts, within weeks he was cast in a Kentucky Fried Chicken commercial playing opposite Colonel Sanders. Career Guttenberg's film career has spanned four decades. He has been an actor, director, writer and producer. His production company, Mr. Kirby Productions, is named after Gerald J. Kirby, his high school drama teacher. Early films After playing an uncredited bit part in Rollercoaster, Guttenberg had his first screen credit in the TV-movie Something for Joey (1977). He then played the starring role in the 1977 California high school comedy The Chicken Chronicles, set in Beverly Hills in 1969. He also appeared in the 1978 film The Boys From Brazil, based on the Ira Levin best seller, and guest starred on the show Family. Guttenberg starred in the short-lived TV series Billy (1979), based on Billy Liar. He had a supporting role in the tennis romance film Players (1979). In 1980, a Coca-Cola commercial featured him trying to help a non-English-speaking woman whose car stalled. Guttenberg starred in the TV-movie To Race the Wind (1980) playing blind lawyer Harold Krents. The same year he starred in the Nancy Walker-directed Can't Stop the Music, a semiautobiographical movie about the disco group Village People. Guttenberg played Jim Craig in another true life-inspired TV-movie, Miracle on Ice (1981). He appeared in Barry Levinson's Diner (1982) then starred in another short-lived TV series No Soap, Radio (1982). He starred in the action comedy The Man Who Wasn't There (1983) and had a supporting part in the television movie The Day After (1983). Guttenberg starred in The Ferret (1984) a pilot for a TV series that was not picked up. ''Police Academy'', Cocoon and Short Circuit Guttenberg starred in an enormous hit when he played the lead role in Police Academy (1984). It was quickly followed by Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985). Guttenberg then had the romantic male lead in Cocoon (1985), another box office success. A comedy he starred in, Bad Medicine (1985), was not particularly successful. Guttenberg played Pecos Bill in an episode of Tall Tales & Legends then was in Police Academy 3: Back in Training (1986). Guttenberg starred in Short Circuit (1986) opposite Ally Sheedy, another very popular film. He changed pace with the thriller The Bedroom Window (1987), directed by Curtis Hanson, then made Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol (1987), his last Police Academy Film. Guttenberg had a cameo in Amazon Women on the Moon (1987) and supported Michael Caine and Sally Field in Surrender (1987). ''Three Men and a Baby'' Guttenberg had the biggest financial success of his career to date with Three Men and a Baby (1987) with Tom Selleck and Ted Danson. He supported Peter O'Toole and Daryl Hannah in High Spirits (1988), which flopped. Cocoon: The Return (1989) was a commercial disappointment as was Don't Tell Her It's Me (1990). 3 Men and a Little Lady (1990) however was a hit. In 1989 he appeared in the Michael Jackson music video "Liberian Girl". 1990s In 1990 he replaced Timothy Hutton in the lead role of Prelude to a Kiss at the Helen Hayes Theatre on Broadway. He also performed in London's West End, where he starred in The Boys Next Door. He appeared in the world stage premiere production of Furthest From the Sun, which Woody Harrelson directed and co-authored. He directed "Love Off Limits" for CBS Schoolbreak Special in 1993 and starred in The Big Green (1995) in England. He was among the ensemble in Home for the Holidays (1995) and starred in It Takes Two (1995) with Kirstie Alley and Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. He also starred in Zeus and Roxanne (1997), Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) and alongside Kirsten Dunst in Disney's Tower of Terror (1997), based on the attraction at the Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. In the late 90s he made some action films, Airborne (1998) and Overdrive (1998) and the comedy Home Team (1998). 2000s His first film as director/producer/co-screenwriter/star was P.S. Your Cat Is Dead (2002), a film adaptation of a novel and Broadway play by James Kirkwood, Jr.. He starred in Mojave Phone Booth (2006) as Barry, and Making Change as Trafton. In Single Santa Seeks Mrs. Claus and its sequel Meet the Santas, he played the starring role of Nick. He had a recurring role on the 2005-2006 season of the television series Veronica Mars as Woody Goodman, a wealthy businessman and community leader. He appeared as a lead in the NBC made-for-TV remake of The Poseidon Adventure, which aired on November 20, 2005, playing Richard Clarke, a failing writer having an affair with a massage therapist. He also appeared in According to Jim episode "Two for the Money" in 2008 On August 25, 2008, Guttenberg released a video entitled "Steve Guttenberg's Steak House" on funnyordie.com. There are rumors that he will star as comedian Tony Martin in a movie adapted from Martin's book, A Nest of Occasionals.http://www.thescrivenersfancy.com/ Guttenberg took part in the 2008 spring season of Dancing with the Stars with professional pro Anna Trebunskaya and was eliminated on April 1. During an interview on November 4, 2009, Guttenberg mentioned that Disney was developing a second sequel to Three Men and a Baby, entitled Three Men and a Bride. Guttenberg stated that his co-stars, Ted Danson and Tom Selleck, would return for the sequel. Guttenberg also mentioned how he would like to make another Police Academy and Cocoon movie, saying they are surefire hits if they were to be made. 2010s In an interview published August 1, 2010, Guttenberg revealed that David Diamond and David Weissman were writing a script for Police Academy 8. Eight days later, actor Bobcat Goldthwait released a statement urging Hollywood to reboot the Police Academy series with a new group of actors instead of the original cast members. Goldthwait confirmed that Steve Guttenberg would return and that movie bosses were trying to get Kim Cattrall and Sharon Stone to return for an eighth sequel though Goldthwait said he had no desire to return to the series. Guttenberg also played himself in an episode of the Starz comedy Party Down that originally aired May 21, 2010. Guttenberg starred in Season 7 Episode 6 of Law & Order: Criminal Intent (air date: November 8, 2007) He appeared on Broadway in late 2011 to early 2012 in Woody Allen's one-act play "Honeymoon Hotel" which was part of the show Relatively Speaking. Guttenberg can be seen on History Channel's 2015 miniseries Sons of Liberty. He plays Jack Bonner. In Fall 2014, Guttenberg wrapped production on SyFy Channel's Lavalantula, scheduled to premiere Summer 2015. Guttenberg was also featured in the Season 6, Episode 8 of Community, "Intro to Recycled Cinema", which aired on Yahoo Screen in April 2015. Guttenberg starred in the Cinderella pantomime at Churchill Theatre in Bromley, UK, playing the Baron (father of Cinderella) in 2008. To celebrate Guttenberg's involvement, the local Empire Cinema screened Police Academy on 19 November. Guttenberg introduced the film and answered questions. On November 12, Guttenberg appeared as a guest on the British talk show The Paul O'Grady Show, he said he made the video for Will Ferrell's Funny or Die website, but then decided to release it virally "as if it were real". As part of challenge set on the show, he then went on to become the Guinness World Record Holder for preparing the most hot-dogs in one minute. On September 3, 2018, Guttenberg told a fan on Twitter that a new Police Academy film was being planned. Awards The sixth-annual Fire Island Golden Wagon Film Festival honored Guttenberg with the 2008 Tony Randall Lifetime Achievement Award for his work in the entertainment industry, as well as his community service efforts. The award was created in tribute to the first Golden Wagon honoree, Tony Randall, and is given to a member of the entertainment industry who embodies the same love of Fire Island, independent spirit, and community service that Randall shared. On December 12, 2011, Guttenberg received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The star is located at 6411 Hollywood Blvd. On October 19, 2014, Guttenberg received a key to the city from Miami Beach Mayor Philip Levine for his work with Fun Paw Care, raising awareness for animal rights. Publications * The Guttenberg Bible - A memoir published in May 2012 by Thomas Dunne Books * The Kids from D.I.S.C.O. (September 2014) Philanthropy Guttenberg is involved with charities whose goal is to improve opportunities for the homeless and for young people. In 2016, a trust in Guttenberg's honor was established to provide support services to the homeless population of Los Angeles. The Entertainment Industry Foundation, Hollywood's charity arm, selected him to be Ambassador for Children's Issues because of his work on behalf of children and the homeless. At the 2016 New York Walk to Fight Lymphedema & Lymphatic Diseases in Brooklyn, Guttenberg announced to attendees, via a pre-recorded message, that he had joined the Lymphatic Education & Research Network's (LE&RN) Honorary Board. Since then, Guttenberg has been active in raising awareness for lymphedema (LE) and lymphatic diseases (LD), which affect an estimated 10 million people in the United States and over 100 million people worldwide. Personal life Guttenberg married model Denise Bixler on September 30, 1988. They separated in June 1991 and divorced in 1992. He has lived with WCBS-TV reporter Emily Smith since 2014. On December 25, 2016, the couple announced their engagement. Smith, Emily, in The couple married on January 19, 2019. Filmography Film Television Theatre Music Videos Video Games Dancing with the Stars Season 6 performances References External links * * * Category:1958 births Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Living people Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Brooklyn Category:American memoirists Category:Jewish American writers Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:People from North Massapequa, New York Category:People from Flushing, Queens